


Second Thoughts

by faithless_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt Derek, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, alternative ending to season 3, first chapter is plot, second one is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithless_angel/pseuds/faithless_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new group of hunters travel to Beacon Hills, attacking a newly Beta'd Derek. Stiles is alone at the headquarters, and is the only one to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

Cold, crisp wind flew through the woods of Beacon Hills, whistling among the branches of the tall trees. The sky was pitch black with a gleaming full moon, large and silver; the only light that was cast among the forest floor. There were none of the usual sounds in the forest, the animals were hushed by something. A flash ran through the trees like a streak of lightning. Gasping in the cool air and surging forward with a fury. His skin dappled with sweat, along his side a gash that spilled crimson blood onto his stomach and spattered down his leg. The dried leaves on the ground shattered under his feet and flew behind him like a trail of nature's own confetti. He was getting tired, the toll of running without stopping finally getting to him.

A warehouse emerged at the edge of the woods, separating the natural world from urbanization. He skidded to a halt, gasping a few more times to try and heal his heaving lungs. His rib cage rose and fell rapidly with his breathes and white smoke escaped his fanged mouth. His dark eyes gleamed from the moonlight and squinted; the cold wind attacked them without mercy. 

He edged to the side brick wall of the warehouse, his breathing slowing down. He leaned his body against the cold bricks, naked torso scraping against the snags of the wall and he winced from the pricks despite the other injury that was effecting him. 

Some of the blood was now drying and rigid on his side. He brought a trembling hand to it and grit his teeth as the pain spread throughout his body. He took one long deep breath and leaned against the wall as he reached the door of the warehouse, he staggered in along with a gush of aggressive wind that howled behind him. 

"Derek! Oh my God what happened?" Stiles screamed, he dropped the book he was holding on the floor. His eyes widened as he took in Derek's wound, the fact that he was in werewolf form and his bloody claws. He rushed and knelt down to Derek's body, laying on the floor and still breathing forcefully. 

"New ....hunters..." He gasped between breathes, cringing as Stiles grabbed onto his wound too roughly. He reached for his wrist and pulled it away with a growl. 

"Shit, sorry. I- what do I do? Should I get somebody? I should get an ambulance..." Stiles attempted to get up quickly and grab his cellphone but Derek's hand reached for his arm and pulled him so close that he could feel hot breath hit his ear. 

"No doctors." Derek rasped. 

"What?! Derek push past that rough and tumble exterior to bring out the sensible wolf in you, you have see a doctor or... well I mean- the blood's not stopping." He brought a hand to wipe sweat from his brow and looked like he was about to throw up. 

Derek's blood was saturating his hands now, Stiles wiped what he could on his jeans. 

"You can handle it," as soon as Derek suggested it Stiles opened his mouth to object. Derek noticed it before he could say anything. "Don't worry Stiles, it looks worse than it is." 

"I don't see how that's possible" 

"Are going to shut up and help me or do I have to die listening to your grating voice?" Derek growled. 

"Okay! Okay! Just hold on." He stood up and scrambled into the kitchen, looking for towels and anything else that could help.

He piled dish towels onto his arms and grabbed the first aid kit from a drawer. He rushed a little too fast back to Derek and almost tripped over him before stumbling backwards and dropping down, he sorted out the things he collected to help in front of him. 

"You need to clean the wound first" Derek said weakly. By this point he could feel the blood loss, his vision blurring because of it. He closed his eyes and waited for Stiles' hands to do what they could. 

He heard a sigh escape Stiles before feeling a wet towel being applied to his oozing wound. He moaned painfully. 

"Sorry" Stiles said, releasing some of the pressure. 

"Once you clean it you need to close the wound." Derek's voice sounded uncertain as he waited for Stiles' panic. 

Instead of panicking, Stiles poured alcohol on the bloody gash, eliciting a cry from Derek. Stiles jumped back as Derek's eyes flashed their beta blue for a second before Derek calmed himself and they turned back to his clear green. 

He glared at Stiles menacingly. 

"You needed to not expect it." He said in his defense, wide eyed and hands trembling. 

Derek nodded and closed his eyes again as the sting subsided. He heard Stiles rummage through the med kit. 

"Huh, that's weird. I didn't know first aid kits came with a needle and string. Of course this is probably the 'werewolf repair from hunters' version right? I always suspected there had to be a different -" 

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're babbling." Derek smirked despite his state and looked up into the brown eyes of the man kneeling over him. They showed fear, and glanced at him with trepidation. "You're doing great, Stiles." 

"Don't patronize me." He shot back. 

Just then, Derek felt a cold pinch hit the corner of his cut and knew that Stiles was stitching him up. 

"I know you say that to all the unsuspecting guys you come crawling to while bleeding out your side." He smiled at Derek who was watching him resolutely. He liked the way Stiles bit his lip as his finger danced around his wound, and how he squinted through the dim light to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to. 

It wasn't a secret that Stiles had the pain threshold of a four year old, or that he became dizzy with the sight of blood. But for Derek, he fought past all of it, even if he looked a little pale and his hands trembled. 

"Almost done..." He mumbled while he leaned closer to Derek. 

Being this close, Derek could smell his scent. It was something sweet, like cinnamon and another scent that Derek couldn't make out. He tried to shift closer to try and figure out what it was but Stiles leaned back at that moment and the strong scent of sweat and blood erased anything else. 

"Okay, don't go running into more hunters. It will hold but only if you're careful." He smiled shakily. 

Derek looked at the clean wound that was stitched a little sloppily but effectively. 

"I told you; you were great." 

Stiles laughed out of relief. He packed up the medical kit and placed it on the table in the kitchen, then he returned to Derek's side to help him up. He shoved Derek's weight onto his shoulder, helping him stand. 

"Sorry you had to get stuck with me while Scott and everybody else was away." He mumbled into Stiles' neck. His scent enveloping him in comfort. He nuzzled closer and thought he heard Stiles gasp. 

"Hey I was just reading, it's not like I didn't want you to stumble in here half maimed." 

They reached Derek's room and Stiles' angled Derek on the wall beside the door as he opened it and turned on his light. One of the bulbs flashed brightly before gong out completely, now only a single light cast a dim glow on the sparsely decorated room. 

Stiles grabbed Derek again, trying to lift him as much as he could (which wasn't much considering the weight difference), and pulled him into the room. They walked slowly to the bed that seemed too large for such a small space, Stiles slowly slid Derek's arm from his shoulders where it grasped for balance. 

Carefully, he poured Derek onto the bed, while ignoring the grunts of discomfort. He waited at the edge of his bed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other compulsively. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"Is there, uh, anything else you want- I mean, need, anything you need?" 

Derek's body felt battered and split open, pierced from one of the deadly hunter weapons the newcomers had. He could feel the weariness effect him all the way down to his bones, seeping out any energy his werewolf form could have given him. If Stiles wasn't there reading, Derek would have probably been dead by then. Still laying on the floor, blood flooding around his body, staining the wood. 

"Thank you, Stiles." Derek said softly. Stiles opened his mouth and scratched his neck nervously. 

"Anytime" He said hoarsely and with a subtle grin. "Uh, do you want the light on or off?" He asked, inching toward the door. 

"Off." 

"Okay, 'night." 

Stiles flipped the light off and closed the door behind him as he left. 

Derek closed his eyes, expecting to see the usual black of his eyelids. Instead, he remembered the form of Stiles leaning over him, concentrating and eyes wide. Stiles looking down at him as if he was going to lose him. 

Sleep overtook him quickly after the shape of Stiles faded.


End file.
